


The Things I (don't) hate about you

by Cissy_Toujours_Pur666



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Hate to Love, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 07:08:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19785778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cissy_Toujours_Pur666/pseuds/Cissy_Toujours_Pur666
Summary: Hermione hates so many things about Narcissa...But... what is true... and what is not pure hate...?





	The Things I (don't) hate about you

,,Are you fucking kidding me?!" was Hermione's first question, when the three of them entered the great hall after two years for their eighth year. Two years after the war and the great hall looks like as there never happened anything.

She confessed to herself, that she really had missed the four housetables... she had missed the smell of the food here... she had missed the crowds of people... and even the fight between Gryffindor and Slytherin.

But that face next to their Headmistress was too much.

She hated this woman.

She loathed her.

"She shouldn't be here..." Hermione thought, and looked to her friends.

,,You knew it."

,,Yes we knew it... if we would've had told you, you wouldn't have come back. And only to remind you, 'Mione, you asked me in the first place." Harry said, and Hermione stared at him for a while before she said: ,,Fine. But you coul've told me. I'm sure your mother had told you, that she... that she dared to show her ass back here."

Draco blushed a bit, and said: ,,Of course she told me. And she also asked me, if I would like to come back to repeat my seventh year as the eighth year. And I asked Harry whether he is also coming. You can't blame me for asking him, we are living together, Hermione."

She looked from one to the other, and sighed. ,,I really hate you right now... but that will not last long."

Harry, Draco, and Hermione sat down together at a table, and looked around. Not many students had decided to come back, but nevertheless, Minerva held her speech, and explained a few new rules, and something inside of Hermione exploded when she introduced Narcissa Malfoy, who was Narcissa Black since two years, but Hermione didn't care about the fucking name.

She had decided to hate her.

And the moment there eyes met, she wanted to stare the older witch to death...

She barely heard Draco's request that she should not kill his mother with her gaze. At least not in public...

,,Alright, good morning!" Narcissa said in her first lesson the next day, while she entered the dungeon.

,,Just to make a few things very clear, before I will start the lesson. Those of you, who know me, or at least think, they know me, and aren't able to accept me as a teacher, you can stand up immediately."

Hermione stood up followed by three other Gryffindors. 

Narcissa looked at the four of them, and the door to the classroom opened again, and Narcissa said: ,,Stay, or leave. And if you are leaving, you do not have to come back. Not today, not tomorrow, and never as long as I will be teaching here."

The three Gryffindors grabbed their bags, and left the dungeon. Hermione was also about to leave, when she saw Draco's and Harry's faces. Draco became her friend after the war, and the two of them were there for her, when she broke up with Ron.

But it wasn't just the looks of them two, what made her hesitating. She was able to think for herself, and she did came back to Hogwarts for her seventh year as the eighth year. If she would act like that, she would be a coward, and she knew that...

,,Mione..." Harry whispered. ,,You know, that you are not that stubborn..." and with that he was absolutely right.

She nodded, and sat back down...

The door closed, and Narcissa started her surprisingly good lesson. She was a good teacher, and Hermione caught herself thinking about, why they had had Snape all those yeary, and not her.

She answered questions, and she gave Gryffindor as much points as she gave Slytherin for correct answers...

After the lesson, and a successful potion Hermione had brewed, Narcissa asked her to stay for a minute...

,,Why did you hesitated? I saw it in your eyes, and in your head, that you wanted to leave."

,,Yes I wanted leaving... I chose not to." Hermione said cold. She placed as much hate in her words as possible, and there was a tiny smirk on Narcissa's lips: ,,Hermione, you are not the cold type, but go on. Try to be the ice princess."

,,You don't know me, nor anything about me. You are just a teacher. Minerva hired you... of all people on this shitty planet..."

,,Minerva hired me, because I have a Master in Potions, and I know, that you are still loathing me, for the things that happened-"

,,Shut up!" Hermione suddenly yelled at her. She didn't knew were it came from, but she she couldn't held back this urge any longer. She didn't wanted to listen to the older woman. She grabbed her bag, and left the dungeon...

,,I swear to Merlin, I hate her!" Hermione bursted out in the Gryffindor Common Room, and Harry was looking at her while she walks up and down like a starving Tiger in his cage. A few times he tried to talk to her, but she was totally in rage, that she didn't even listened to him, so he raised his voice, and said: ,,She's not Umbridge!!!"

,,What?!" Hermione asked and looked at him.

,,Hermione, you are talking about her, like she would be as cruel as Umbridge...." he said calmly, and she calmed down by herself. He was right. Again. Narcissa wasn't Umbridge, and a part in her brain said, that she was worse than Umbridge, but she could only slap this part of her brain, because that was definitely not true...

,,I need some air...." she said, and left the Gryffindor tower. She walked through the corridores, and reached the astronomy tower, without planning to go up there. But now she was there, and she wasn't alone.

,,There's someone not in her common room after curefew..."

,,There's someone... I'm too tired for this..." Hermione confessed, and Narcissa smirked a bit.

,,How long are we going to do this, Hermione...?"

,,No idea what you are talking about."

,,I'm talking about your problem with me!" Narcissa said, and turned to Hermione. ,,I've done nothing, Hermione! Draco told me, that you forgave him, that you told him, you forgave me... but since my first day here, I really doubt that..."

Narcissa sighed, and was about to leave, when Hermione grabbed her hand, and held her back. 

The older witch looked down at their hands, and then up into Hermione's tears filled eyes...

,,I hate the way you are walking along the corridores, like you own this school...

I hate the way you are teaching... better than anybody else...

I hate the way you dress yourself, always the most expensive dress...

I hate your eyes, and how you are looking at people, because I would like to dive in those eyes of yours...

I hate how fast you are able to walk in those shoes...

I hate your lipstick, because it makes your lips kissable...

I hate the way you are brewing, because I can not take my eyes off of your delicate fingers, while you are brewing...

I hate you hair, because... I would like to grip it, while pulling you to me...

I... I hate the feeling, that I am about to cry, because... I hate it so damn much, that I can not hate you... never did...."

Narcissa placed a hand on Hermione's cheek, and stroke away a single tear with her thumb.

,,And now, the truth...." Narcissa whispered, and Hermione said: ,,I think, I fell in love with you..."

Narcissa leaned in, and kissed her cheek.

,,Let's get out on a date..." Narcissa said, and Hermione looked up in her eyes.

,,On a second thought..." Narcissa said, and kissed Hermione who immediately kissed her back... 


End file.
